


Doce de Leite Latte e Bolinhos de Blueberry

by irrigo



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrigo/pseuds/irrigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra passa pelo café da família Stone todos os dias. E não só pelo café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doce de Leite Latte e Bolinhos de Blueberry

O café da família Stone era um prédio de dois andares, apertado entre uma loja de soluções eletrônicas e um escritório de advogados. O andar superior era o lar de Isaac Stone e seu filho, Jacob Stone, e o inferior era a pequena cafeteria, a única que, de acordo com Cassandra, servia um latte com doce de leite e bolinhos de blueberry decentes. Ela particularmente não gostava do Starbucks, todos os hipsters que o frequentavam lhe davam arrepios. O café dos Stone era mais calmo e aconchegante, especialmente em dias de inverno rigoroso como aquele.

Cassandra entrou no café e o pequeno sino que havia na porta tocou. Ela passou por um senhor alto que vestia um terno com colete e ele sorriu para ela, uma caixa de donuts com cobertura de côco cor-de-rosa em sua mão. "Bom dia, senhorita Cillian.", ele disse.

"Bom dia, senhor Jenkins.", ela sorriu de volta, "Te encontro na livraria."

Ela não conseguiu ouvir a resposta, uma vez que ele já havia saído pela porta de vidro e madeira. Na cafeteria havia mais três pessoas: um casal composto de um homem com gravata borboleta e cabelos pretos e uma mulher loura, alta e de rosto robusto, que não pareciam pertencer juntos - mas, bem, quem era ela para questionar aquilo? - e um rapaz com traços asiáticos que sentava no fundo, longe das janelas, com um computador sobre a mesa redonda. Eram os três regulares da manhã, que faziam parte dos cinco, contando com Cassandra e o senhor Jenkins, que apareciam na cafeteria todos os dias aproximadamente às oito horas. 

"Bom dia, senhor Stone.", ela disse ao se aproximar do balcão, um tom levemente apressado na voz. 

"Senhor Stone é meu pai.", o homem do outro lado disse, sorrindo, "Eu sou Jake. Eu já te disse isso, Cassandra."

"Sim, claro, desculpe.", respondeu, arrumando a touca vermelha de crochê na cabeça, "Jake, bom dia. Você poderia me dar um doce de leite latte e dois--"

"Bolinhos de bluberry?", ele completou, "Estão fresquinhos, acabaram de sair do forno. É pra levar?", ela acenou com a cabeça, "Certo, só me dê um momento."

"Claro, claro.", ela disse, erguendo-se nas pontas do pés, um hábito nervoso que tinha. 

"Aqui.", Jake disse, entregando-lhe o saquinho com os bolinhos e o copo plástico de café. Ela lhe entregou a quantia exata do dinheiro, e sentiu os dedos quentes dele tocarem os seus. Seu rosto esquentou por um momento.

"Obrigada.", disse, sorrindo, e foi em direção à saída para o dia frio de Nova Iorque.

Era meio de dezembro. A maioria dos estabelecimentos da região estavam enfeitados com pisca-piscas, guirlandas e pinheiros de diversos tamanhos decorados. Ela gostava daquela época. Gostava de como mesmo com os dias frios e as noites escuras a cidade ainda era viva e brilhante e feliz. O Natal era seu feriado favorito. Gostava das luzes, da neve, dos presentes e de poder se vestir com as cores da época - não dispensava as meias listradas e as botas, o que, segundo o rapaz asiático que sempre via no café dos Stone - acreditava que seu nome era Ezekiel, pelo o que Jake dizia - a fazia parecer um elfo natalino. E ela gostava daquilo. Seria um elfo natalino com muito gosto, obrigada.

Ela passou pela porta da livraria e se dirigiu a sua mesa, próxima do balcão de Jenkins.  Sentou-se e bebericou o café ainda quente, dando um suspiro de prazer enquanto o líquido quente e saboroso descia por sua garganta. Não era em todo lugar que se encontrava um café assim. Abriu o saco para pegar um dos bolinhos e viu um papel dentro, cuidadosamente dobrado. Pegou-o e leu o que estava escrito, uma caligrafia bonita em preto: " _Vens me tirar de meu noturno ofício ..."_ Era um poema de Robert Frost. Jake tinha o hábito de sempre colocar um junto dos bolinhos de blueberry, depois que descobrira que ela trabalhava numa livraria. Quando tinham mais tempo às vezes eles conversavam a respeito, e ela admirava como os olhos azuis de Jake brilhavam enquanto ele falava. Ele tinha um amor verdadeiro por poesia - e por arte em geral, na verdade, e mais de uma vez menciona que, se pudesse, sairia do café e iria para a universidade estudar aquilo. Cassandra dizia que o apoiaria se fosse, mas uma parte de si sentiria um pouco de ressentimento em nunca mais vê-lo, e ele era uma parte extremamente importante de sua rotina. 

Afinal, o café não era a única razão pela qual visitava os Stone.

"Ele só faz isso para você, sabia?", a voz de Jenkins disse de repente. Cassandra ergueu a cabeça e o viu carregando cinco ou seis livros empilhados, indo para o balcão, "Uma vez eu comprei esses bolinhos e não tinha nenhuma poesia junto deles."

Cassandra se sentiu corar. - "Eu sei."

"Qual é a de hoje?"

" _Semeando._ "

"Ah!", ele exclamou, com um sorriso leve, " _O Amor está no semear_."

Ela corou um pouco mais. 

"Já pensaram em se encontrar em algum lugar que não seja o café?", ele indagou, separando os livros sobre o balcão e passando-os um por um pelo leitor de código de barras, "E conversar sem atrapalhar a fila?"

"Não sei se ele aceitaria.", Cassandra respondeu, "Ele trabalha o dia todo e seu pai é bem... Bem, assustador é a palavra que apareceu na minha cabeça."

Jenkins torceu os lábios - "Se ele se dá o trabalho de te escrever poemas todos os dias, acho que aceitaria sair com você. Num domingo."

"Eu não quero atrapalhar."

"Duvido que você atrapalharia, mocinha."

Cassandra nada disse. Apenas pegou um dos bolinhos e começou a comer. 

"Quase esqueci.", ela ouviu, momentos depois, "Isto chegou para você no correio ontem."

Era um envelope grande e branco, com o selo de um laboratório de exames estampado. "Você não devia colocar o endereço da livraria para correspondência pessoal."

"Sim, eu sei, mas como eu geralmente não estou em casa e isso era meio urgente, eu não tive muita opção."

Jenkins apenas estreitou os olhos, um gesto que fazia sempre que queria expressar desaprovação.

"Desculpe, senhor Jenkins.", ela adicionou. Então pegou o envelope e o abriu. Examinou os papéis dos exames e, enquanto lia, o ânimo que sentia nas manhãs dezembro foi se dissipando aos poucos, dando lugar a um misto de confusão, surpresa e vazio. Suas entranhas pareciam frias, suas mãos começaram a suar e seu coração palpitava de um jeito insuportavelmente rápido. 

Não, não podia ser. Aquela não podia ser a razão de suas dores de cabeça constantes. Não podia.

Mas era. Cassandra nunca questionava a ciência.

Ela colocou os papéis de volta no envelope e o colocou dentro da bolsa. 

"Senhor Jenkins?", sua boca estava seca. "Tudo bem se eu tirar o dia de folga hoje? Não estou me sentindo bem."

"Claro, mas voc-"

Ela não esperou para ouvir. Já saía da livraria com o passo apertado em direção à rua. Uma neve fina caía ali fora, mas ela não se deu o trabalho de se proteger. Olhou ao redor ao atravessar a rua, e a cidade lhe pareceu morta, nua de sua magia. Ela trombou com uma pessoa enquanto andava na calçada, mas não pediu desculpas e logo se viu entrando no café dos Stone, sem conseguir pensar em nenhum outro lugar para ir. 

Ezekiel e o casal haviam ido embora. Não havia mais ninguém ali. 

Cassandra se sentou em uma das mesas no fundo, ao lado da janela, e viu seu reflexo no vidro. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados.

"Cassandra, está tudo bem?", a voz de alguém disse, e ela se virou naquela direção. Era Jake. Tinha o cenho franzido. 

"Eu-", ela começou a dizer. Sentiu sua garganta se fechar, "Não, Jake. Eu não estou bem."

O ruído da cadeira se arrastando pelo chão invadiu seus ouvidos e ela o viu se sentar ao seu lado. Seus grandes olhos azuis a encaravam com preocupação. "O que houve, você quer me dizer?"

Cassandra entreabriu os lábios, mas não conseguiu fazer o som sair por eles. O nó em sua garganta havia crescido e se transformava numa ânsia de choro impossível de ser contida. Ela piscou. Uma lágrima rolou por sua bochecha.

Então respirou fundo - "Você se lembra das minhas dores de cabeça?", perguntou, encarando o rosto de Jake. Ele acenou - "Sim", disse, "Eu te dizia para ir ver um médico."

"Eu fui. Fiz uns exames.", baixou os olhos. Levou o dedo indicador à têmpora, "Tumor.", disse, "É-é do tamanho de uma uva."

Houve silêncio por alguns momentos. Cassandra continuou com os olhos baixos, segurando o choro. Então a voz de Jake começou a dizer: "O bosque é imenso, adorável, treva a sorrir. Mas ainda tenho promessas a cumprir.", ele pausou, colocando uma das mãos no rosto dela e erguendo-o para encará-lo, "E muito chão para correr antes de dormir."

"E muito chão para correr antes de dormir.", ela completou e sentiu as lágrimas voltarem a correr por suas bochechas. 

A outra mão de Jake estava sobre a sua. Ela a apertou. Conseguia sentir um pouco do calor dele passar por si.

**Author's Note:**

> Tradução dos poemas por Dirlen Loyolla.


End file.
